“New weird stuff at Blake Holsey High”
by mrs. Pearson
Summary: action takes place right after “Inquiry”. What would happen after Inquiry? How did Josie change everything, that she’s done? Pairs: JosieVaughn, CorrineMarshall,Lucas and... Please review
1. Alternative Demension

**Title: "New weird stuff at Blake Holsey High"**

**Pairings (if any)(optional): J/V; C/M; L/M; V/S; K/A**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any...**

**A/N: It's my first fic and it's very very BIG! There are many Black Holes, Mystery and !LOVE! I hope you like it!**

**Feel free to comment! What do you think about my fic? I really need to know!**

**So I'll begin... **

**PS/ I forgot to say - IT takes place "Inquiry".**

**ENJOY!**

Josie's standing with the floating ball in the middle of the destroyed school.

Janitor and Josie 2 are coming…

-You've made a big mistake for which you bear responsibility. Why didn't you listen to Victor? Why did you do everything in your own way? You've destroyed everything, which had been created many centuries ago – before your birth! You've destroyed all daydreams upon bright future, - said Josie 2.

Josie looked all round and asked Janitor quietly

-What's happened?

- Pearadyne was completely ruined. Victor's lost everything. He hasn't much money to preserve the school. That's because of you. You meddled in other people's business. Now nobody can withstand an evil! - said Janitor loudly.

-Where's Victor? And, how could we get here?

-He's in the nearest bar. Sarah left him. He's ruining himself with drunkenness now.

-Is it possible to correct? There must be a solution! – Josie ran to the former cabinet of physics. However, nobody and nothing was there as she expected - the junk wallowed everywhere and school desks stood in all directions. Nevertheless, she didn't set her mind at rest and decide to go in her former bedroom. Now it was just a room with torn wallpaper. Suddenly, Josie has heard steps behind her back. It was Josie 2.

-Josie, you aren't able to put everything right!

-No, you're wrong! I'm sure it's possible.

-Black Hole doesn't exist any more. You won't be able to come back and correct everything that you've done.

- For a start, I want to speak with Victor. I'll go to the bar.

Josie has run past Janitor - to the schoolyard and began to find the bar that was nearby.

It was rather lovely and big. When Josie came into it, she has seen a Professor Zachary. He was filling up another one glass of wine for Victor Pearson. Josie recovered her breath and approached Victor.

-Why have you done this, Josie? You've destroyed my life! – said Victor even not turning round and not looking at Josie.

-I wanted Vaughn had mother and teachers not disappeared into the wormhole. I just wanted to protect the school! – exclaimed the girl

-Oh yeah! You protected! The school will be demolished soon. You'll be guilty for it. You make only trouble for everybody! - said Victor and went out. Josie wanted to catch him up but Z stopped her.

-If I were you, I wouldn't do it, Josie. Nothing good will come of it. Wait for me, I'll be free soon. Moreover, we'll try to find a solution. – said barmen

- Professor Zachary! – exclaimed Josie in surprise.

-Hush! Yeah, it's me! – Barmen smiled mysteriously

-But how? What're you doing here?

- I've perceived your intentions and left for you. However, I arrived here earlier. Sit behind that table – we'll think what we can do.

Josie sat and reflected on… She has begun inspecting a spacious barroom.

-'d you like something? – asked Z

-One coffee please. I need to come to my senses.

-OK.

Josie looked out of the window and saw … Vaughn. She has sprung to her feet and rushed out to the street

- Vaughn! Vaughn!

Vaughn has stopped and looked at the girl.

-D' I know you?

-What's the matter, Vaughn? Don't you recognize me?

-Josie, where're you? – Z looked out of the window and saw Josie with Vaughn, - Oh, no!

Josie! – He ran out of the bar and dragged her

-What?

-He doesn't remember you. And, he's never met you! Let's go and discuss everything…

-What will we do?

-First, we have to know how we got back. After all, there are no more Black Holes.

-Well, I've just seen something that seems like portal and then I've just come in it. Then I immediately appeared at the basement…

-What was next?

-Uh! I saw a newspaper, which stated that school would be demolished.

-Let's come back there! By the way, where is the floating ball?

-There.

-Let's go!

They came into the basement and saw the newspaper and the ball. There were nobody even Josie 2 with Janitor, to everyone's astonishment. Z looked at the ball, but unfortunately it was not the floating ball it was just a metal Chi Gong ball.

-Here it is!

-Ok. Let's think how we can put it right. Well – tell me everything once again about your journey in 1987 in detail.

-Well, I'm just… - Josie began to tell.

-Oh! I think I've an idea! D' you remember when you accidentally appeared in 1879?

-Sure!

-And how we have been able to come back?

-Exactly! I got it! We need a lightning!

-Yeah! You're right! But, there's one problem - We don't know when the thunderstorm would begin.

-What we're going to do, professor?

-Let's try asking Victor for help!

-Victor! Are you kidding? What makes you think so?

-No, Josie I'm serious. Don't forget, he is a scientist as I am. I hope he is able to help us.

-I don't think so.

-Anyway, we mustn't miss such man as Victor Pearson. Especially, he may be interested in this too, - expressed Z.

-All right let's go! – said Josie unwillingly and went to searching for Mr. Pearson with Z.

Professor and Josie went along deserted road to the hotel where Victor lived. Sarah has ravaged him and bankruptcy of Pearadyne has aggravated the situation. That's why; Victor had to afford this cheep motel. Marvelously, Z spotted the whereabouts suspiciously well as if he has been living here for a long time.

- How long are you here, professor?

-For two weeks!

Josie has stopped dead.

-But, I've appeared here only today.

-So what? The time goes everywhere differently.

Z came up the front stairs and knocked on the door № 21

-Yes, who's there? - said Victor with hoarse voice.

- Zachary! We need to talk.

-Come in.

The door has opened and the guests were able to enter the room, which was cleaned well.

Victor was lying on the bed and looking at the photo of the wife and son, not even looking at the guests.

-Victor, we need your help, - said Z – Victor has grinned.

-What can I do for you, my friend? I have nothing, you know, NOTHING! - Victor was on verge of nervous breakdown.

-You're scientist, aren't you? Besides, you're very clever, – said Josie quietly. However, he has heard her.

-Yeah! Nevertheless, where was your head? Where was your head, your brain when you were stealing my ball?

-You have first stolen it!

-Yeah and due to this, I married and, besides, I have the perfect son, who was born to become my successor. Ah, Josie, you are so short-sighted! When you damaged Pearadyne - you damaged the whole world.

-Will you help us? – asked Z interestedly.

-I'll think about it, but now- GET OUT!

Z and Josie went out the motel towards fresh air.

-What we are going to do next?

-We'll go to Durst.

-To Durst? But, how she can help us? Moreover, she has nothing to do with the case!

-You're wrong, Josie. She is a direct descendant of Blake Holsey I think; she is able to help us.

-Where does she live?

-Not far! She has a nice cottage not far from here – five minutes walk – said Z and roamed through the lonely, withered road with Josie.

-We came, Josie! Here is the Durst's house, - Z indicated the two-storied magnificent cottage. They knocked at the door, and woman with pleasing appearance has opened it. Josie and Z came in.

There were many portraits of Durst's grandparents. And among these pictures was the portrait of Blake Holsey.

-Good afternoon! What can I do for you? - asked woman

- Miss Durst, don't you recognize us? I'm Josie! And this - is professor Zachary!

-Remember, Josie – nobody knows us here! – whispered Z

-I'm sorry – I don't know you. So, what can I do for you?

-Miss Durst, as far as I know you're a direct descendant of Blake Holsey, who built the school. And, this school would be demolished soon.

-You're right! However, I'm still don't understand what you want. In general, how do you know who I am?

- Miss Durst, as this girl said, I'm Professor Zachary and she is Josie Trent. And we are from the alternative timeline, where the Blake Holsey High is in ideal state and nobody is going to demolish it. You're the principal of the school; I'm the science teacher and the Science Club adviser; Josie is a Blake Holsey High's student and the member of the Science Club.

At this club, we are engaged in learning such phenomenon as Black Hole. And, I'd like to…

-Are you kidding or you just – crazy? It's nonsense – you can't be from the alternative timeline! I don't believe you! – cried Durst.

-You have to believe! Otherwise, How d' we know everything about you? – smiled Josie.

-Um, I dunno. OK. Continue, Mr.…

- Zachary!

-Yeah! Continue, Mr. Zachary.

-So, as I've just said, we are engaged in learning such phenomenon as Black Hole. Miss Trent fell into the wormhole and changed the past, accidentally, - said Z quietly.

- Professor, may I continue?

-Of course! You do it better than me!

-So… Josie began her telling, missing nothing.

-Um, it is a tight situation. I don't know why, but I believe you, all the same. So, do you have any plan?

-We have one! So as to open the wormhole, we need the maximum quantity of net energy. As net energy, we're going to use a high-current discharge of lightning, - said Josie.

-Lightning discharge? It has interested me. I'll try to think up something to bring you back. I like your timeline, but now, I have to go - goodbye!

-Bye, Miss Durst, thanks for your understanding

She closed the door – Josie with Z left Durst's house and went along the deserted road – again.

- Professor Zachary, we have to find others: Corrine, Lucas, Marshall, and Vaughn. They will help, 'cause we're inseparable team. I'm missing them.

-I know. But where do we find them?

-Look! Here they are! – Girl delighted.

-Who? Where? – confused Z.

Behind the small trees surrounding the debris, they saw small group consisted of four teenagers, in who, Josie recognized her friends.

-GUYS, WAIT! – cried Josie and immediately ran towards them.

-Who are you? Do we know you? – asked Corrine.

-I know you! You that girl, who were near the bar. Right? - asked Vaughn.

-Yeah, you're right, Vaughn!

-How d' you know our names? – surprised Marshall.

-Josie, have you told them everything? – came Z

-Not yet.

-Excuse me, but who are you? - asked Lucas.

-I'm Professor Zachary and she is Josie Trent. And we are from the alternative timeline, where we are friends and members of the Science Club at the Blake Holsey High.

-Blake Holsey High? It's that dilapidated school? – asked Vaughn.

-Yeah! You know.

-Of course. Fifteen years ago, my father, Victor Pearson, was an owner of this school. Nevertheless, one day, unexpectedly, my father's company failed and … Josie confused… And my mother, Sarah Lynch, right after this, left him and ravaged. Therefore, he ceased to finance the school and decided to sell it. Now, the school will be demolished in 2 weeks.

-You said you are from the alternative timeline. But, how? – amazed Marshall.

-It's possible due to Black Hole, - explained Z.

-Black Hole? You mean – Black Hole – exists and people are able to travel in time. – said Corrine.

-Yes. But, unfortunately, there is no more – Black Hole at your timeline.

-Why we don't have it? What's happened? – asked Lucas

-Vaughn, do you know anything about father's work at Pearadyne?

-No, Mr. Z but I was always surprised that Ma left father immediately, after the failure of their joint experiment.

-In short, at out timeline - Victor have the Josie's floating ball, which he stolen from her in April 1977. Owing to this floating ball, he is able to make Black Hole. In addition, this ball itself contains the enormous amount of energy. By means of Black Hole, Josie went to 1987. There she stole the ball and changed the past, our past, - informed Z

-And, what is there, at your timeline? - asked Corrine

-We are friends! And, we are all Blake Holsey High's students! - cried Josie. She has understood her gross blunder, only now.

-We need your help! It's necessary that lightning discharge would have struck at the science room's floor.

-Wait! Why did you steal this hellish ball? – asked Marshall

-I supposed that everything would be better. The teachers wouldn't disappear. Not all these mad events would happen!

-Josie, I think they don't trust us…

-Of course, we don't! – said Lucas indignantly.

-How can you prove us that we closely acquainted with you? As for me, I see you for the first time, - said Marshall.

-You need proof. I'll give you this!

-Go ahead! - said Marshall

- You, Marshall! You have an elder brother – Grant. You never get on with him. You always think that Grant constantly put you in the shade. Corrine! You're a focused and determined. You always had to be the best at everything you've ever done. Moreover Josie whispered to Corrine You like Marshall. Lucas! You don't like to lose and you have logical ability. Vaughn!

Vaughn, Josie whispered to Vaughn you have an alexia. So, do you believe us, now?

-I believe you! - said Vaughn, and came to Josie.

-Ok! We'll try to help you, - said Lucas

Tears came to her eyes. Z stood and looked towards destroyed school. Josie has led to him newly found friends

-Well done, Josie!

-Ma can help us!

Everybody looked at Vaughn in surprise.

-How?

-She has father's technologies. I'll talk with her. See you at school.

Vaughn has run to Sarah. And, the others has gone to school. Lucas and Marshall joined Z and asked about Black Hole, while Corrine and Josie went at a distance and were talking about their private life

-Do you think, Marshall like me?

-You are the perfect couple at my timeline. You were made for each other.

-And you like Vaughn?

-Yeah! I love him. First, I liked his hair dress. Now, I like his character, his nature. Got it?

-Sure! Could you tell me about Black hole?

-I'd love to!

When friends came to school they saw Janitor

-Hey! What are you doing here?

- I'm going to correct my mistake! Get Out! Leave us alone! – said Josie with threat. Janitor has examined guys and let his glance rest upon Z

-YOU! - exclaimed Janitor

-And?

-How dare you? Don't you forget – we mustn't interfere. Everything must take its course! – said Janitor and disappeared in school

-Um, professor, how d' you know him? – asked Josie. Everybody has looked at Z. Professor smiled and reddened.

-Yeah, certainly, we worked at Pearadyne, but on different objects. And, generally – forget! We needn't recollect the past!

-But this past can help the present! – said Marshall and Lucas unanimously

-OK! I'll tell you!

-Long time ago I graduated from the university with honours diploma. And the famous businessman, who was also one of the greatest scientist at that time – Victor Pearson, has known about it. Mr. Pearson offered me to work for him on his company "Pearadyne". Of course, I agreed. First, Mr. Pearson made me familiar with his company and others employees.

Exactly at that time, I saw Janitor and from the very beginning, I didn't like him at all.

And fortunately, we have to work apart – I did my work, he – his. I was charged to research that floating ball. I understood at once that that ball –was very unusual and it contained the enormous power. And with this ball you are able to travel in time. I've just wanted to tell everything to Mr. Pearson when Janitor suddenly appeared. He said: "If you come to him and tell everything that you've just known, the world will be in danger. Everyone wants to change his past, rewrite the world history. We mustn't do it, we mustn't change the past, otherwise the chaos will come". So, I said: "But, sooner or later, Victor will know about it. I have to tell"

"Yeah, you can tell him, but you shouldn't tell about Black Holes or the world will be destroyed. Don't forget – the past can't be changed", - replied Janitor and disappeared.

-So what did you do? – asked Lucas

-I went and told Victor everything about that ball, but I told him nothing about opportunity to travel in time, as asked Janitor. I've worked there for 3 months and then left the Pearadyne. And all that time I didn't meet him, before he came at school

-So, professor you knew about the ball. Why didn't you tell me when Vaughn and I came back from 1977? You said me nothing when I show it to you! Why? – Josie asked furiously

-Josie, I couldn't. He always watched me. And, if I told you, Victor wouldn't get the bal. so you know what would happen.

-What we do in 1977? – asked Vaughn.

-You want see you mother, 'cause at our timeline you live with Victor. Sarah left you when you were 3 months.

-Do I really live with my father? Thanks, god! My mother is a tyrant. She always blames my father for all her failures. I feel sorry him, but we meet often when mother is out. She and Kelly Trent work for Pentagon. I found it out casually when I saw secret files on her computer Josie turned pale

-With Kelly?

-Yeah. Do you know her?

-She's my Mom. - Josie said hardly and ran into the school – memories of her past life surging into her mind. She stood in the middle of the science room.

-Josie, everything ok?

-Yeah, I've just… So, what's your mom?

-Initially, she refused, but when I told her about Black Hole, she agreed and invited us to the dinner.

-You told her everything! – exclaimed Josie

-Of course – No! I've just said you're from alternative timeline – that's all.

-OK! So, we have a support of Sarah and Amanda, - Z summed up, examining the room.

Josie approach to the table, leaned over and pushed the button under the table –a secret compartment has put forward immediately. There was a tesseract a strange device with silvery color. The girl took the cube and showed to her friends

-Lucas found it at my timeline. It can help, - she tried to open it but in vain.

-Um. Strange thing, - Marshall took it.

Here came Durst.

-I found out, tomorrow will be raining, they say that will be terrible storm with strong wind.

Also, I found this, - she unrolled the canvas. There was Josie's portrait

-It's me, - said Josie quietly

-No, it's not you, my dear - It's a wife of Blake Holsey – Annabel Maura. Resemblance is amazing, but it's by no means you. The strangest part of it is that I found another one portrait, - Durst unrolled another canvas. There was Vaughn.

-It's impossible, - said Vaughn

-Possible or not, but this is Blake's best friend. He walked off with his wife in a year after their wedding.

Everyone dart a glance at Vaughn and Josie. They looked at each other and immediately flushed up.

-What's happened with Blake Holsey? –asked Corrine

-Blake was very upset when knew about such base act. He didn't expect that from his friend. But fortunately, he met a decent girl – my great -great-great grandmother and they've been married soon.

-And what about me and Josie? I mean, what's happened with them? – asked Vaughn

-I dunno exactly, it seems like they live in perfect harmony and had a son

Vaughn and Josie flushed up again. . Here comes an awkward silence

-Vaughn, when did your mother say to come for dinner? – Corrine's changed the topic

-Oh! It's time – let's go, - Vaughn led his friends to home.

-Thanks, Corrine, - said Josie.

-Never mind – 'cause we are the best friends. You'd have done it for me too.

-WOW! – delighted Z when they came to Sarah's house. Vaughn's friends often visited him, however Josie and Z have never seen it before, so the house appeared in all its beauty for the first time…

Building looked like manors from one of the novels, which Josie hated to read but she had to.

An amazing façade was masonry so it looked like an ancient abbey. It was surrounding with garden, generally, it was more than beautiful. Vaughn took his friends into the house and specially for Josie and Z conducted sightseeing tour, then they went down to have dinner.

-I'll go first, - said Vaughn and came in.

-I'm afraid that nothing good will come of it, Z

-Josie, it's just your imagination, we'll be back home soon, believe me!

- Hi, Mom! They are here! Don't you mind my friends came too, you know Corrine, Marshall, Lucas?

-Sure, they can. I'm always glad to see them.

-Everything ok – you may come in, - said Vaughn to the friends, who immediately came in.

The hole was great and fine. There was a huge compass table with chairs around. On the wall, there were a majority of pictures including portraits of host herself and Vaughn. To Josie's astonishment on the one of the little tables was a wedding photo. In photo, there were, in former times, young and happy Victor with his wife. Ending a review, Josie let her glance rest upon the woman who was staying in the middle of the hall. She was beautiful and wore her long blond hair loose. Josie saw that woman many times in her dreams and in the past. Of course she knew her – it was non other than Sarah Lynch Pearson.

-Good evening, - said the woman

-Good evening, - replied the friends

-Please, take your seat, - said Sarah, - So, as far as you know, today my son' s come to me and said that you're from the another universe and you need my help, and of course that roused my curiosity. Oh! I forget to introduce myself, sorry. Vaughn, could you?

-Sure. Josie, Z – that's my mom – Sarah Pearson. Mom, that's Josie Trent and professor Zachary.

-Trent? I know Kelly Trent.

-She's my mom – at my universe, - added Josie.

-Oh! Ok, so what' you want?

-We want…, - Josie's stopped in the middle of the sentence

-What's up? – asked Z

-I dunno. I think we shouldn't trust her. Even in our world she raised the fear. We've never really knew her. What if…

-Josie, come on, we have to! I'm sure – she's able to help.

-Excuse me, but what're you two talking about? – asked Sarah

-Nothing!

-So, where're you from?

-From alternative universe, where you experiment with Black Hole turned out well, – replied Z

-How d' you know about my experiment? – Sarah turned pale and rose from the table

-I shan't be far out in saying that it was Victor's

-NO! You're quite mistaken! He's known nothing. It's mine not his.

AH! I understand nothing ! - exclaimed Josie. Sarah sat down in the armchair and lapsed into silence for a moment

-I've just wanted to leave for the future and…, - she faltered

-And? – Josie's been alerted, the others – Corrine, Lucas, Marshall, Vaughn and Z were keeping silence and picked up their ears

-It's no concern of yours. You have no idea what's going on at Pearadyne then.

-But…

-Josie, we need her help. Please, don't clash! – Z whispered

-OK, let's speak about your dimension.

- OK You're not there… I mean you disappeared 18 years ago, nobody's known where you are!

-So, I've done it! My experiment was successful! However, why failed my experiment here? Why is everything different here?

-Well, I… I've stolen the floating ball from you, right before your experiment.

-Were you in your right mind while you're stealing the ball? – Sarah flew into a temper

-I've just…

-Hold your tongue! You need correct everything you've done as soon as possible. What are you going to do? Have you got any plan?

-Due to the storm, which will be tomorrow, - said Z

-Where d' you stay?

-At the motel, - Z replied to Josie's inquiring look

-May I offer you spend this night here.

-Sure, - said Josie immediately

-Very well!

-Josie, what's happened with you today? – asked Z quietly

-That's ok! I just want to know!

-About what?

-About the experiment!

At last, they set the table and Sarah invited everyone to have dinner. Josie couldn't eat a morsel, but she was able to drink a glass of juice and eat a bit of apple, which Vaughn gave her. When the dinner was over, Sarah said she's tired and went to bed, so their conversation was postponed till morning. Vaughn showed them their rooms. First, Josie's not going to sleep, but due to hard day and strange feeling the girl's fallen asleep at once.

Next day Josie got up late and immediately went down the stairs where were all her friend. Marshall informed that Sarah's gone. After that Josie rushed into her room – the worst her expectations were corroborated – the ball's gone as Sarah.

-She's stolen my ball,- said Josie - Z was puzzled, Vaughn looked like lost.

-It can be the true. Yeah she ruined my father, but steal the ball. I can't believe!

-Josie, did you succeed in getting information about the experiment?

-No, I couldn't. I want to, but I felt asleep – sorry, guys! I had to foresee, after all I've known that Sarah wanted to steal my ball and do everything in her power to get this. Everything! May be she mixed my juice with sleeping pills? Exactly! Why I didn't hide it?. Generally speaking, I'm an arrant fool. I should listen to Victor, Janitor, all of you. If I did this, it wouldn't be happened. And what did I get? I'm here at the alternative universe, where no one knows me! OH! I wish I could correct everything! Now the ball's gone – I can't correct my mistake! So, everything won't be changed – I'll stay here forever in the world, which's subjugated by the evil, where the great scientist lives in cheep motel, Vaughn lives with mother and the most awful is, that the school is destroyed! – said cried Josie

-Josie, come on, you shouldn't such upset herself. We'll be in time. We help you to find my mother and your ball, I promise! Guys, do we?

-Sure! We're your friends forever and everywhere: at your dimension and our! We do our utmost! - said friends in one voice and hugged her.

-It's so nice, thank you! – said Josie

-I don't wanna upset you in advance, but if we can't find the ball towards evening, our plan will be failed.

-What? OH, of course. I quite forgot.

-All right – Let's go! – said Marshall.

-But, there's one problem – we don't know where Sarah is!

-I think, she with my father.

-But for what? – Josie surprised

-Vaughn may be right, Josie. Victor is the only person who can help Sarah!

-OK! So, come on, guys!

In 10 minutes, they stayed near the motel where Victor lived. So, in a 15 minutes they were near the room № 21. Behind the door, they heard a noise and voices of Victor and Sarah

-NO! Victor, please, don't do it! – Sarah said with a tremor in her voice

-How DARE you? How could you venture to come to me and ask for help after all? You ruined me and my company, but the most awful your act was when you took my son away from me. You know how much I love Vaughn! Why, Sarah? – They heard infuriated Victor's voice

-Victor, listen! If you agree, everything will be as before – we'll live together. Only you, Vaughn and me. You'll see him everyday. Don't you wanna?

-We'll never be together again! Don't you understand? I hate you, Sarah! I don't love you! How could I marry such woman as you?

-It's not you – it's your hatred! Victor, don't lie! I know you still love me, that's obvious!

-No! I won't help you! D' you think I'll be back and we revive Pearadyne only because of your coming to me with the ball, which you stole from Josie? D' you think I'm an idiot? You'll disappear again as 18 years ago! And on the whole, how could you steal the ball? Return it to her, NOW! She need it more than you!

-HA! Don't YOU steal it in 1977?

-Yeah! But, we all know, I was supposed to have that ball

-So, you're not going to help me. Am I right?

-Of course, - said Victor indignantly

-OK. Then the only alternative is make you to obey me! – said Sarah and got a chip.

-What is it?

-It's a chip. With this you'll be my slave forever!

-I won't

-Don't resist to me! I just put this chip into you - relax! – they heard Sarah's gelasmus!

-You're crazy!

-Oh, yeah! – she get the dagger from the table

-Don't you…? – Victor couldn't finish telling – here began a fight. Sarah attacked him with a dagger and injured a little, but Victor managed to get it away from her arm – they felt to the floor, he wasn't expected this from himself – he struck Sarah right into her heart – deathly.

-NO! – it was the last that she said

-MA! NO! – cried Vaughn and broke the door. On the floor, he saw dead as a mutton body of his mother and injured Victor Pearson.

-Dad, how could you?- Vaughn's crying

-Vaughn, I had to, if I didn't do this – she'd… sheer … kill me…

Victor stood up with difficulty and came to Vaughn

-You have a right to hate me, but I want you to know everything that's just happened. I hope you understand me. When your mother came I was very surprised. I've not expected to see her again after all and I…

-I've heard, - Vaughn interrupted him

-And?

-I don't blame you. She's an awful person…and…Dad, you've done everything right! It had to happen! It's not your fault, -he hugged his father

-Vaughn! I'm glad to hear it from you! But now, Josie, I think this is yours. Take it, I hope you'll do everything right.

Josie took the ball from Victor

-Dad, you're injured!

-That's all right – nothing serious! It's just a small scratch, don't worry – I'm ok!

-No, Mr. Pearson you're injured! Do you have some bandage and anything for debriding your wound? - asked Corrine

-Yeah! I think there is a first-aid box in the bathroom

-I bring it! – said Corrine and brought a box , - so, now, take off your shirt!

-Victor took his shirt off and Corrine began to dress. While she did it they're discussing

-So, we have the ball and at last, we can begin to carry out a plan, - said Z

-What's your plan?

-We'll try to direct a lightning discharge right into the science room's floor.

-Not bad. But, do you know when it begin?

-Yeah! Today evening! – said Lukas

-Ok. I'll go with you, Thank you, - said Victor and put his shirt on. Corrine's just finished.

-You're welcome! - replied Corrine

-Dad, you're still weak!

-I'm fine!

-So, what will we do now? – asked Josie

-I think, we should call for Durst and than we'll go at the school!

-Let's go!

So, they finally came to Durst's house. After Spending about an hour discussing their plan they went right to the school

-First, we need to do a kite and build a thread, due to which the discharge will strike into the floor, so as not to touch it ahead of time, - said Z

-So, start! – said Josie and they immediately began to work. So, in 20 minutes they finished as they worked together. The school was under a threatening cloud – the thunderstorm was so close.

-We have to hurry up! – said Marshall. They came into the school and reached the science room, there were Janitor and Josie 2. Josie, Z and Victor weren't surprised as much as the others, even Victor who came to Janitor and gave him his hand, which Janitor shook with pleasure.

-Mr. Smith, - Victor greeted

-Mrs. Pearson! – Janitor smiled

-I'm glad to see you again. Where have you been all this time? You left my company so unexpectedly. You're very greatly missed.

-Yes, I know it, Mr. Pearson. I have to leave because of very important events

-Um, ok. I see you know each other. Right? – Victor asked Josie and Z

-Yeah!

-But who are you? – Victor dart a glance at Josie 2

-Yeah! Who is she? Josie, is it your sister? – asked Lucas

-Sister? No, you're wrong, boy. I'm her clone. I was made here, in this study, - replied Josie 2.

- WOW! Real Clone? – surprised Marshall staring at her. He reached her and began to touch

-Hey! Get out! – shouted Josie 2

-Marshall! – yelled Corrine

-What? I've just…

-Stop that! -said Corrine and pushed him back from clone

-What are you doing here? – Janitor glared everyone

-We help them! – replied Vaughn

-Yeah! You can't stop us! – added Lucas

-Do you really think that you can come back? – Josie2 laughed with Janitor

-Ha! – Josie glared Janitor

-You, two, Shut Up and Clear Out! – said Vaughn

-Vaughn!

-Sorry, dad!

-We're not going to go out! We leave here! I want see it! – said clone

-Ok, but don't disturb us! Get it?

There was a clap of thunder. Friends looked out of the window – there was something awesome.

-Hurry up! It's begun, - Z said and with others went outside towards the storm.

Fighting with strong wind, they tried to launch the kite. After a few attempts, they finally did it.

They needed only to drag the thread from kite to science room

-Let's loop it around that tree so the kite would be in air constantly! – offered Lucas

-Yeah! Lucas's right! Let's do it, - replied Z and helped Vaughn and Lucas.

Clap of thunder

-Well done! Go back – we'll finish there! You, Vaughn take this thread, - Z cried loudly as his voice was silenced by hard thunder. They returned to science room not paying attention to imperturbable Janitor and Josie 2

-So, we've all done! – Z smiled

-What now? – Marshal asked

-Wait! We have to wait! – Josie replied

-May be you're right! – Josie 2 came to her

-I know. We did last year

The lightning stroke into the floor – Black Hole opened

-It worked! – Josie delighted

-Hurry up, Josie! It'll close soon, - Z said

-Yeah! You, first! I have to say good-bye

-Ok! Don't be late! – Z said and jumped into the Black Hole

-Lucas, Vaughn, Corrine, Marshall! Thanks for all. Hope to see you again at my timeline! –said Josie and hugged her close friends

-Bye, Josie! We'll miss you! – Corrine said

-Mr. Pearson, I promise stop trying to steal the ball! I finally understand – You must have it, not I.

-Bye, Josie. Don't forget it!

-Miss Durst, thank you and good-bye!

- Good-bye

-Thanks you too, - Josie looked at Janitor and her clone, - bye!

-We'll see you again! – said Josie 2

-Bye everybody

-Good luck! – said Lucas

Tears came to her eyes she hugged everyone again and jumped into the Hole


	2. I'm Back!

The girl was falling for a long time, as she seemed. Josie even thought that the plan's failed, but when did it the Hole opened and spat her out. The girl looked around – she was in very familiar room – science room. But Josie confused – it's not science room that she always knows it's different. For a moment she's even scared, but she saw the calendar on the wall this feeling's gone. It was 11 April 1977

-All right, calm down, Josie! You're just in the past! Again! Oh, NO! Why I'm here?- wondered she

-Don't you think that you'll be in your time? - Janitor came in the room

-Why I'm in 1977?

-The ball! To correct your mistake you must bring it to Victor. And 1977 is the most suitable time! Remember, today Victor must get it or… in short you know what to do! Hurry up! – Janitor were going to leave

-Wait! My ball! Don't you forget he lost all its power! – objected Josie

-Are you sure? – Janitor smiled

Josie took the ball from her pocket – it's floating again!

-But how? It's impossible! – Josie rolled her eyes

-After your appearing in the Black Hole the ball got its power again, - explained Janitor shortly

-Ok. I won't even ask why. I'll ask just where Victor is now.

-He is there where he should be, - Janitor said mysteriously and went out

-Fine! He is always saying it! Hmm, may be he's at the yard. I'll go there.

Josie reached the schoolyard there she saw him sitting lonely and reading a book.

-Hi! I'm Josie! - She joined him

-Hi! I've never seen you before. Who are you and what d' you want? – asked young Victor

-Well, I need to talk! I'm from the future and know that you fond of science…

-What? – he interrupted her

-Listen! See this ball? Take it – I give it to you! – Josie got the ball and showed to 16 years old Victor

-WOW! Cool! What is it? – He took it

-It's a floating ball you'll need it in the future!

-Hey! It's not just a floating ball it's a power source! I think I know how to use its power! Thanks!

-Yeah! You're right! Do it!

-Ok! – Victor scrutinized the ball

-But now – bye!

-Do we meet again?

-Sure! For many, many times!

Josie turned left and saw Sarah Lynch sitting on the bench. Not far from her were lying her hairpin

-See that girl?

-Yeah! It's Sarah Lynch!

-Come to her and give that hairpin! She'll be happy!

-Me to her? No! She don't even know me! I can't!

-C'mon! If you do this you'll be friends and even more, - smiled Josie

-Really?

-Yeah! C'mon!

Josie saw Janitor staying near the door. She came to him.

-Well done, Josie! Black Hole will open in a minute! Hurry up! – he said. Josie looked back at Sarah and Victor – they're smiling and socializing. Josie went to the science room where her were waiting Z

-What're you doing here, Z?

-Waiting for you! I saw what you've just done. Well done!

-Yeah! When it open?

There're needn't the answer – the vortex's opened. They jumped into it and immediately appeared in 2005

-We did it! - delighted Josie

-Hush! Josie, take a look at the time –3:27 a.m.

-It means that... that we didn't disappear at all! Cool!

-Yeah! Bu now, go to bed and sleep. We'll discuss it in the morning.

-See you! - Josie left the room and went to her bedroom. There, on the second bed were sleeping Corrine. Trying not to wake her up she softly lied on her bed and felt asleep.

Next morning she was woken up by yelling Corrine

-Corrine, shut up, please. I want sleep! – Josie mumbled drowsily

-I'm late! It's 11 a.m. – she's yelling

-Calm down. Today is Saturday. You're not late!

-Oh, yeah! I forgot, thanks! Why are you smiling?

-You know me! OH! I'm so happy! I finally at home!– Josie hugged her

-Josie, are you ok?

-Sure! Where're the guys?

-In their room, what's up?

Josie saying nothing just ran out of the room to school corridor

-Josie, wait! What're you going? – Corrine exclaimed

-Blake Holsey, I'M BACK! YEAH! I missed all of you – she yelled. Everyone who met her thought that the red haired school rebel – got crazy.

Suddenly time' s stopped. Everyone including Josie stood still. But, there was the only man who keep moving – it doesn't affect him in the least. And of course that man was mysterious Janitor.

-Looking for something? – he asked

-Yeah! You know why I'm here! - Josie2 put her hood off

-Do I?

- She can spoil everything– she pointed at Josie

-Don't worry! She won't be believed. Besides I always look after, - Janitor said with his usual tone.

-And what about Zachary? He know too and even more than he should know!

-He tell nobody. I know! – Janitor assured her

-Why? He's already told her about that ball and Pearadyne.

-You're wrong! He told her nothing that can disturb us. Telling about Pearadyne isn't very important as you think. He didn't tell her what was really going on that day on Pearadyne.

-Fine! Oh! What about their forthcoming traveling to the future? May be we have to interfere!

-No. Everything must take its course! Now – go! – Janitor mumbled

-I'll be back soon! – Josie2 put her hood on and disappeared as suddenly as appeared. Everything's back in its normal way. Students were coming and going again think nothing. Josie continued to have fun even not paying attention to Janitor, who were watching her going.

- Lucas, Marshall! – She bursted into the room and hugged them

-Josie, you all right?- asked Lucas

-How do you think? Of course – look at me! – she sat on Lucas's bed

-Josie, Here you are! – Corrine entered.

-Corrine, what's happened with Josie?- asked Marshall

-Did something happen with me? Guys, I'm fine! Listen, I have to tell you something!

Here comes Vaughn

-Hey guys, do you know where is Z? I need to talk with him! – Vaughn asked

-Vaughn! It's you? – Josie stand up and got closer

-Yeah, but…

-Sh! - Josie lifted her finger to Vaughn's lips and kissed him. Marshall rolled his eyes, Corrine too, Lucas was just shocked and immediately ran out with the tears on his eyes, while Josie and Vaughn were keeping silence and looking at each other. First who disturbed the stillness was Corrine

-Josie! – she coughed

-Um? What? – Josie were still looking at him

- You want to tell us something, don't you? – Corrine asked

-Oh! Yeah! – Josie turned to her, - where's Lucas?

-Where? Don't you know? – Marshall yelled.

-Sorry! I don't know what's happened with me! I've just…

-Say it to Lucas not me! I bring him back, – Marshall said and went for his best friend. Lucas were sitting on the stair in very bad mood

-How are you? – asked Marshall

-Fine! – Lucas replied sarcastically

-C'mon! Stop sulking, let's go! – Marshall encouraged Lucas

-I don't wanna watch their kissing!

-Actually, they're not doing it now?

-So what?

-You have to reconcile! C'mon, everyone's waiting for you!

-Ok, Thanks, Marshall!

-C'mon

-So, what do you wanna to tell us? – Lucas came in with Marshall

-Lucas, I…

-No, Josie, you shouldn't explain! I'm really ok, - Lucas had an affected smile

-C'mon Jos! Speak! –Marshall said.


	3. He’s a good guy!

-Guys, you're not even imagine what happened with me yesterday! – Josie began

-Josie, what are you saying? – Corrine asked

-Jos, don't you forget? You were with us all day long! –Lucas said

-Weren't you? –Vaughn asked

Jos, dropped her eyes

-Jos! What happened? – Corrine worried

-Out with it! –Marshall said.

-When everyone was asleep I…got up, went down into the Science room and were sucked into the vortex..

-You did it? Let me guess – you were sucked in the wormhole which transferred you in 1987! Right? - Lucas guessed

-Right! – Josie sighed

-So, you stopped the accident from happening and everything went back the way it should be… But why don't we see changes, Jos? Or may be you just were trapped there and could changed nothing? - Marshall smiled ironically

-Josie, you got stuck in 1987. Did Victor see you? – Corrine supposed

-No, It's get better - I was trapped in the alternative dimension where was no school and no wormhole… - Josie began to tell her friends about last night events. When Jos finished she noticed that all her friends were shocked with her story. The first who broke the stillness was Z. He's only just come into the room

-Well, It seems I come just at the wrong moment. – Z said

-No, Wait! I've just told them about…you know what I mean and as you see they're a little bit shocked

-A little? Don't you understand, Josie? You might have been trapped there forever! – replied Lucas

-Oh, Jos you always get in trouble! –Marshall said

-I know! – Josie smiled.

-Ok. So we all know, what would happen if Victor didn't have the ball. I hope, Josie, you learnt a good lesson!

-I hope too! I'm kidding, guys! – Josie smiled and hugged friends!

-Josie, promise us! – Corrine required

-C'mon! Ok…I promise you don't do this anymore! – Josie promised

-Thanks!

-Let's go to my office! –Z suggested. Everyone stood up and walked out of the room, excepting Josie and Vaughn.

-Vaughn, are you with us? Vaughn! What's wrong?

-My dad!

-What's with you Dad?

-He killed my mother, Josie! I can't believe he's done this. Yeah! I know my mom was awful, but… I don't believe! It's lie - You've never liked my dad!

-Vaughn it's true! Believe me, he had to do this. Your mom always lied to Victor besides she didn't love him at all. She needed only his ball. And if Victor didn't do this, Sarah would escape with the ball and I wouldn't come back. He helped us. And now I like your father – he's a good guy!

-But my mother! – Vaughn said with tears in his voice

-She doesn't deserve your tears! Sarah isn't a human, she is a tyrant!

-Tyrant?

-Yeah! She is a tyrant – you said this in the alternative dimension

-Really? Did I say anything else?

-VAUGHN! JOSIE! C'mon! We're waiting for you! – they've heard Corrine's voice.

-Let's go! I'll tell about it later! Ok?

In the Science office

-I can't believe you've finally come! – Z smiled

-Yeah! So let's begin! – Jos said and sat down with Vaughn on the one of the desks where were sitting another members of Science Club except Z. He was sitting on the chair as usual

-Wait! Where's Lucas? – Marshall exclaimed

-Hm… I dunno I thought you were together! Josie, did you see him? – Z asked

-No!

-Well, Marshall, please go and find him!

-Ok! - Marshall walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Lucas were in his room and looking for something that he wanted to present Josie. Suddenly the vortex's opened and sucked Lucas in - without any warning, as always!

-Lucas, I know you here! C'mon! do you want me to play hide-and-seek with you? – Marshall opened the door and entered their room. It was empty – the wormhole's just closed. The boy was going to leave the room, but suddenly noticed the gravity sensor.

-Oh no! Not again! – Marshall rushed back into the Science room

-Marshall? Everything OK?- Corrine asked

-No! The gravity sensor! It's showing now that the wormhole is open!

-Where? Why? - Vaughn's surprised

-In our room!

In Lucas and Marshall's room

-See? - Marshall showed the sensor

-So what we'll do? –Vaughn asked.

Z wanted to reply but it was too late – the vortex's opened and sucked the Science Club in


	4. Back to the Future part1

Meantime Lucas's already examined a new place thinking where he was. The room looked like his room but something in his mind said it's not. The boy came up to the closet and opened it there was nothing of his own but new strange black uniform with new emblem on it imaging Black Hole and saying "Black Hole High" instead "Blake Holsey High". Lucas looked confused

-It can't be the true, can it? – Lucas thought and looked out of the window. It was beautiful view on the school yard – the sun was shining brightly, students were sitting around each other talking and laughing.

-Who…um are… you? – Lucas turned round and saw a frightened boy at the age of 14 staying near him. This boy was the image of Lucas but he didn't wear glasses

-Um…Hi…a…I'm Lucas Don't be afraid I won't hurt you! - Lucas smiled

-I'm not afraid at all. You're my new roommate, aren't you?- the boy inquired

-Not quite.

-Well. I'm David Randall, you look like me – you're my clone! Right?

-Your clone? You know about clones? Wait a minute! What's your father name?

-Name? Ok. Lucas Randall. But he disappeared a long time ago when I was 6

- Disappeared? How?

-I dunno - nobody know, - the boy hang his head. It seemed that he's crying

-OH – I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!

-That's ok. I've never really knew him – but I'm still sure he's alive. And when I grow up I'm going to do everything in my power to find him, - David sat down on his bed

-I'm sure you find him! – Lucas's just realized that he's talking with his future son. He really wanted come to him and hug, but realized it would be very strange and give too much questions, so he just sat near him and asked, - Sorry again – it may sounds stupid but What the year is it now?

-You're kidding! Yeah?

-Nope

-You're really strange guy – Ok, today's October, 5, 2022

-2022? Wow! And who's the principal?

-Mr. Zachary. Why' re you asking?

-No matter! Ok. Bye! – Lucas rushed out of the room, left his future son alone with many questions, that will never be answered, in his mind

-ooh! It's my son! Cool! I wonder who's his mom – my wife? Ok, Lucas you'll know it later. Now you need to find Z. I hope he's still in his office – Lucas thought and rushed to the science room there he found someone that he's never really hoped to see. There was non other than Victor Pearson, now working as a science teacher

-Hey, Don't need knocking more? – Victor asked with annoyance and stared at him. Lucas said nothing – closed the door. Mr. Pearson stand looking at the closed door – he was really sure – he knew that stranger, moreover he's talking with him before, but he forget his name as ill luck would have it

- Continue, So, where's your report, Mr. Kent? … You forgot it again. Am I right? – Victor continued the lesson

Lucas immediately was running off to the principal office – he was really scared.

-Victor is a teacher, I have a son! What a weird place! – Lucas knocked and came in.

-Who are you? – Z asked. It seems that he didn't change at all. The only thing that pointed to his elderly age were little wrinkles on his face

- Hey, Z! It's me – Lucas!

-How did you call me? Z? nobody called me such for a long time. So, what did you say – what's your name?

-I'm Lucas. Lucas Randall! Don't you forget, Z? Remember – science club, me, Josie, Marshall, Corrine and Vaughn!

-Of course! Lucas! Where have you been all these years? – they hugged

-Umm – I dunno.

-You're so young! Did you find out rejuvenated elixir?

-No, Z, I didn't. But I promise I'll try – he smiled

-Well…

-OH yeah! I'm from the past. I umm occasionally was sucked into the Black Hole… umm and umm appeared here in 2022, - Lucas finished and looked at Z who was looked a little bit confused

-From the past?

-Yeah I'm from 2005.

-Strange!- Z was lost in thought

-What?

-Black Hole's not opened since your with Josie and Vaughn disappearance. Until now!

-What? Josie disappeared?

-Yeah! 16 years ago after graduation from the school. Well it's a long story… Did somebody see you here?

-No!

-Are you sure?

-Yeah! OH no Wait! I met my son David. He's so nice. Please, tell me, who's my wife? Josie?

-Not quite. I can't tell you Lucas, so don't ask me anymore about your future! Ok?

-Ok, - Lucas was upset

-Lucas, please don't! You know even more then you need to know about the future

-Ok

-Who else?

-Also I met Victor…

-Victor Pearson? Did he recognize you?

-No, he don't!

-Thanks, god! So sit here! Remember, no one need to see you

Meanwhile his friends – Josie, Corrine, Marshall, Vaughn and young Z have just jumped out from the Black Hole and of course to the room where recently was Lucas and his future son. Now it was empty – David's gone

-Where are we? – Josie looked around

-Hey, It's our room… or… not… ,- Marshall looked confused as others

-Looks like that. But these furniture, clothes are different. I mean it's you room but these things are not, - Z said

-Z is right, Marshal! We're in another timeline or reality, - Corrine guessed

-Or in the future, - Josie added

-In future? - Vaughn asked again

-Yeah in the future! Look! – Josie indicated the calendar

-October 5, 2022 – Z surprised and approached

-Cool, - Marshall said

-We better get out of here, - Josie approached the door. But hardly had she opened it when the boy named David came in

-What are you all doing here in my room? OH, Mr. Zachary, I'm sorry! Good afternoon, - David greeted

- Good afternoon! Who are you? – Z stared at the boy

-You don't remember? I'm David Randall. Mr. Zachary, do you find my roommate?

-Not yet! Did you see something strange today? May be a boy with glasses

-Sure, here was one!

-When?

-25 minutes ago! He was very strange

-Thank you very much! C'mon let's find him! – Z said to his friend and went out of the room

-What a strange day today! – David said, closing the door

-So, we all in 2022! But, What he's doing here?

-I'm sure he didn't want, Vaughn! He was accidentally sucked into the Black Hole as always, - Z replied

-Wait guys! You heard what he said his name is David Randall.

-And?

-Vaughn, his surname is Randall. So have Lucas.

-You mean that boy is…

-Yeah! He's son of Lucas

-No it can't be the truth! - Vaughn said

-Why, Vaughn? Joise's right. David is his son!

-No!

-Gentlemen, please! First of all we should go to my office! I'm really sure I'm here – I mean future me, He'll help us.

-Let's do it! – Marshall said and they all went to the science room

-Ok! I'll be the first! – Z said and came into the science room where was Victor

-What do you want, principal Zachary? – Victor asked

-oops, I'm sorry! You called me principal yes?

-I did. Something wrong? – Victor looked at Z with surprise

-No -No! Nothing! Sorry, again! – Z returned to friends

-So? Did you see yourself? – they asked

-No! There was not me!

-How? Who was there? – Marshall and others looked at Z waiting to his answer

-Victor!

-Victor Pearson?

-My dad?

-I don't believe you! – Josie said and came in with Vaughn.

-Who's there again? – Victor asked annoyed. But when he saw his guests he was really shocked

-Is it really you, dad?

-Son! You're back! – Tears came to his eyes. He wanted to hug him

-Vaughn, C'mon! we must go! – Josie whispered.

-YOU! I understand nothing – Victor cried at Josie,

-what did you do with my son? Where have you been all these years! Answer me!

-A-a-a…umm VAUGHN! – Josie took Vaughn's arm and rushed out

-RUN! He knew who I am!

-To the principal office! – Z ordered and they rushed into the office

-JOSIE! I'll get you! – Victor ran out of the office. He was as angry as never

-C'mon – Marshall said and rushed into the room where was old Z and young Lucas…


	5. Back to the Future part2

-C'mon – Marshall said and rushed into the room where was old Z and young Lucas…

-At last you've come! – old Z smiled

-Lucas, we have to go now! Victor saw us!

-Josie! Marshall! Corrine! – he hugged all

-What did you say? Victor Pearson? He saw you? –old Z was shocked

-Yeah! Why was he so angry?

-Why? Who did he see? Please don't say that he saw you Josie and you Vaughn!

-Umm…sorry, Z! – Josie said

-Oh, no! NO! NO! NO! You even don't understand what you've just done! – Old Z sat down and hang his head on the table

-What?

-IT'S A CATASTROPHE! IT'S A MADNESS! FOR WHAT?

-Why? So what that he saw us?

-You shouldn't be here! Especially – YOU! – he pointed Vaughn and Josie

-We came for Lucas! – Marshall said

-You want to know. Ok I will say! You, Vaughn and Josie, you disappeared right after graduation. No one saw you. Victor didn't know what to do with himself, he was searching everywhere for Vaughn, but it was just the waste of time. All his gains to find you were useless.

-Why did he blame me?

-Josie! With you, everything was simple! – You were replaced by your clone, later you wife, Lucas.

-I'll be married to Josie 2? Huh!

-Lucas, we don't have much time! Whose this idea was?

-It was mine! Your mom would never survive the blow. The only thing that we could do for her it to replace you by your clone

-So, Did no one except Victor search us?

-No, Josie! I, Corrine, Marshall - all searched you! Everyone noticed your disappearance, it was impossible to hide! Victor interrogated your clone about Vaughn! And I think you understand, that she could say nothing worthwhile. And from that very moment on, he hate you. Victor gave up his research 7 years ago when you, Lucas, disappeared and he came here to me as a teacher.

-But what happened? Why did they disappear? - Z asked

-I dunno! Anything might happen – it's a Black Hole High!

-And what about me? Didn't I search Josie?

-Of course – you searched but a little bit later than we. Your parents brought you back home. So, you could you do it only after graduation from the college. And, once evening you disappeared too as Vaughn and Josie.

-When did it happen? When did we with Josie disappear?

-It happened at 10 P.M. You weren't be in you rooms and in school territory too. Lucas's gravity sensor didn't show the opening of any Black Hole. I think you were in another place. But where?

-So, all we need is to prevent our disappearance, - Josie summed up

-Yes! All hopes are for me … umm I mean you – old Z smiled and pointed Z

-Yeah! I'll do everything to prevent their disappearance

-You have to do it! – no one noticed Janitor's coming

-I see you, all of you are here! – he said

-You? Where was you when they disappeared? Why did you let them to do that? – old Z approached Janitor

-Everything happens for a reason! I couldn't! – Janitor glanced at Z then at Josie and Vaughn

-Janitor's is right! We better get of here, - Vaughn said. Everyone looked at him with surprise. No one excepted this from Vaughn

-Black Hole is opened, isn't it? – Josie asked

-Not yet! It'll be opened in 13 minutes 6 seconds – Take it! C'mon let's go – to the basement!

-Yeah! Let's go! – Marshall approached the door to open it, but Janitor's stopped him

-No! We can't go by this way!

-Why?

-Victor. He's looking for you. It will be catastrophe if you see all of you, especially Vaughn!

-He's already seen me!

-That's why he shouldn't see you again!

-And what's your plan? How we'll get there if Victor's looking for us? - Red-headed girl asked

-Through the secret passage! – Janitor replied shortly

-Secret what? – Z asked again and looked at him as others.

-Professor, don't you think you know all secrets of this school? – Janitor approached the bookcase that was near the window.

-There? – surprised old Z

Janitor saying nothing took one BIG book in leather binding – the bookcase vanished at once. Nothing was there!

-Hey ,where's it?

Yeah! Where's your chamber of secrets? – Marshall exclaimed

-Wait! Four, three, two, one – now!

In place, where recently the bookcase was, began to appear something looked like the door to nowhere…

-GO! – Janitor opened the door.

-Well…Who is the first? - Vaughn asked looking at friends.

-Are you afraid, Vaughn? – Josie rolled eyes.

-Of course NO, Josie! I just…

-Ok! Ok I'll go first!

-Oh, Marshall – you're my hero! – Corrine followed Marshall to the strange door, then went Z and Vaughn.

-Lucas! Are you going? – Josie asked approaching him.

-Umm… Yeah, of course! … May I talk with my son? …I mean- David, – Lucas asked Janitor to his own surprise

-NO!

- Ok…I want only…

-No way! It can lead to undesirable consequences, you know!

-Lucas, are you ok?

-I'm fine! C'mon – Black Hole will be opened in a minute! – Upset Lucas came into the door.

-And you? – Josie asked Janitor

-You have to go alone! I need to stay here for some time! Hurry up! You've only one minute!

-May I go them with? - old professor asked. Janitor closed the door – the bookcase appeared again, as though it never vanished before.

-No! You must be here! Victor Pearson's going to you now! Remember, you can do everything you want, but Pearson mustn't know what's happened today! – Janitor said and left the room.

On his way, he faced very annoyed Victor. He was saying only one word – "Josie"

-Hey! Look out! ... Have we met before? – Victor stared at him.

-Not sure, - Janitor replied and went away!

-Hmm… Where did I see him before? It seems - at Pearadyne! But, it's impossible – it was more than 30 years ago! Well – first of all I need to find my son and Trent girl.

-Mr. Zachary, we need to talk! – Victor said entering the principal office


End file.
